My True Smile
by whoops
Summary: I suck at summaries but.. here goes. The fic is kinda like my own version of gluhen. Ken and Youji are still a bit crazy and Aya meets someone from his past. (AyaXSakura, KenXOCXSchu)
1. Koua Academy

Note: this happens before and during the weiß gluhen series and ken is still kind of weird. Some spoilers ahead as well… so be warned! Click the submit review option by the way before you go please! ^_^

**My True Smile Chap 1: ****Koua********Academy******

  
Ken turned the knob of the shower feeling the water wash away the blood from his body. The last mission was not that difficult but it was dirty. Their target battled them with such annoying persistence; it relieved Ken every time he remembered his death. He deserved to die anyway, going about killing people, the damn maniac… just like him. Sure, he has a license but murder is murder. He never really could clean himself of his sins…no one could forgive him. He couldn't even forgive himself. Gently, he turned the knob once again and stepped out of the shower and put some clothes on. "Ken-kun, we have another mission," Youji announced. Ken walked into the meeting room seeing two unfamiliar faces. Before he could ask anything, Rex spoke up, "This is Aguri Kyou, codename Havana and Izumi Sena, codename La Perm, your new teammates. They'll be assisting the KouaAcademy mission." "Hai, it'll be easier because Kyou and I are already studying there with Aya-sensei as well, my history teacher," Sena said with a smile. Ken just shrugged, "What'll Youji and I be doing then?" "Just manage the shop as of now, I guess. Oh, take turns picking Sena from school. It'll be less suspicious that way," Rex replied. "Hmph, it's not like they're not going to find out about it soon, and when they do… ehehehehe…Hehehehe!" Youji said and then ran to his room. "I think it'll be better if you, Ken, bring Sena to school tomorrow and pose as his guardian," Rex said. Ken sighed and left. "Are they always that… weird?" Sena asked Aya. "Just don't mind them that much. They won't bother you anyway," he replied. 

  
~~  
The walk to KouaAcademy felt like hours. Surprisingly, Ken broke the ice.   
"So I'm gonna be your guardian huh."   
"Yep!" Sena said cheerfully, trying to liven the mood.   
"You really don't know what you're going into, you know."   
"I can help people, right?"   
"Not really…"  
"Well, that's what I think I could do…"  
"Weiss isn't the way."   
"Why not?"   
"You'll find out son enough. Just don't blame me if you go insane. I warned you."   
"Okay. Thanks anyway. You're not that all crazy after all…"  
"Hmph, you don't know anything. Oh, look at that." Ken said, pointing to a girl on the edge of the rooftop.   
"She's going to kill herself! Help! Someone get a teacher! You guys," he said to the students passing by, "go get a teacher!!"   
"Why should you care about an idiot who wants to die? If she wants to die, let her," was the response he got from the students. Sena tried to stop the girl but was too late, some of her blood splattered onto him already. "Sena, let's go," Ken told him. 

  
~~  
As the morning turned to noon, Ken walked into a small café. 'KouaAcademy…What a stupid place. I can't believe some pretty boy freshman is the one who actually lectured us. Crappy school. No wonder there are so many suicides in this place… plus everyone acts like dumbass robots,' Ken thought to himself as he sat down on a chair. He was just about to order when a girl interrupted him from calling the waitress. "May I sit? I just got out of school and I'm really hungry and there aren't anymore seats…so, please?" the girl asked. "More like you cut school, but sure. Go ahead," Ken replied, noticing her uniform (which was surprisingly from Koua). The girl smiled and called the waitress, "I will have your spaguetti carbonara and some orange juice please. Oh, and Mister," she told Ken, "order anything. It's my treat!" "Steak with rice and some juice," he said. "Okay, so you ordered two glasses of O.J., steak and carbonara, right?" "Uh huh," the girl replied. The waitress soon left and Ken found himself chatting away. "There was another suicide at your school today, you know," he told her.   
The girl bowed her head down sadly and spoke softly, "It's that long haired girl, isn't it?"   
"How'd you know?"   
"Everyone who goes back to regular class from S-Class…well, you know. It's like they become deranged or something. It's really creepy." She said with a shiver, "and… sad…"  
"Hmph, surprisingly you're a lot different from your schoolmates."   
"Hm?"   
"You care."   
The girl smiled weakly, "I'm Yumi, by the way. How'd you know about the incident anyway?"   
"I was there. I was some guardian for a new kid."   
"It must have been horrible to see her go…"  
"Not really. I've seen worse."   
"What could be worse than death?"   
Ken was silent for a minute then spoke once again, "…It's the fact that you can't even have it."   
"Do you want to die?"   
"Maybe, I'm not sure. Do you?—No, I shouldn't have asked that you. Obviously you—"  
"Let's not talk about this anymore…"  
Yumi's face turned bleak. Slowly, she withdrew her hands from the table, making her small leather bands wriggle a bit. Finally, the food arrived and Yumi was back to her cheerful self. "Hey," she said, "maybe we could go around town after this, you want?" "But we don't know each other much," Ken replied, "I might kill you." "Let's go to public places then. Oh, and no need to worry, I can defend myself quite well," she said as-a-matter-of-factly while taking a bite out of her food. Ken smirked. ****

NOTE: Do you like it? Suggestions are welcomed so please don't forget to review, okay? VOTE for what will happen next also…

1.Ken will try to kill Yumi

**2.**Yoji will go see a psche****

**3.**Aya will see Sakura****


	2. Losing Control

**Chap 2: Losing Control**

It had been only the first day, but Sena had already made a friend. Miazawa Nozomi. She was transferred back to regular class and like the others, she killed herself. Sena couldn't stand it. It was strange to him that no one in his class even cared and was too busy talking about the school's "Back to School" dance. He just wanted to find out why they were like this. Will he become like them if he continues to stay in Koua? No, he wouldn't, no, not ever. Was Koua doing this to them? So many questions dominated his mind and so, he decided to talk. He raised his hand and motioned that Aya call him. "Sensei," he said, "may I please speak with you in private?" Aya nodded and they proceeded into the hallway. "What is it, Sena-kun?" Aya asked him. "I think something is brainwashing the students of this school…" Sena whispered. Aya nodded, "Rex and I found something on the school's software. I'll show it to you and the others later in HQ. Oh, and have you heard of the school dance?" "Yeah, it's all my classmates ever talk about," Sena replied, "I think it's a good idea if we snoop around while everyone's distracted. Don't you think, Aya-sensei?" Aya nodded once again.

~~

"A park? You dragged me to a park?" Ken asked in frustration. Yumi nodded and smiled. "It's been a long time since I've been to one, plus it's known to cheer people up! We need that, you know?" she said. Ken bowed his head down and frowned. He doesn't deserve happiness… murderers don't deserve that. As he looked up to give his reply, he saw a soccer ball flying right onto his face. Yumi chuckled as the ballplayers asked for their soccer ball back. Ken, in annoyance, kicked it back. "Hey, dude!" called out the player, "that was cool! You and your friend wanna come play with us?" Ken rolled his eyes, "You'd lose anyway—" "But it'll be fun so, yeah!" Yumi interrupted, already dragging Ken to the field. It turned out to be a good game that lasted till dusk. Ken's team won every time and he found himself enjoying. The last game finally ended and the players left Ken and Yumi to themselves. Yumi took off her tie and 'outer' uniform and wiped the sweat away from her face. 

"Hey, you know, you haven't told me your name yet. What is it?" she asked Ken.

"Ken"

"You were great, Ken-san! Do you play football professionally or something?"

"Once…" 

"So you stopped? How come?" she asked softly

"I was caught in scandal… someone accused me and… and he, he…" 

Ken lost all control and pushed Yumi to the ground. "He tried to kill me! He ruined my life!" he screamed crying, clutching her neck and squeezing it, "He's the reason why I joined that stupid group! Why I lost everything!" He continued to strangle her, until her face turned blue, and slowly, using the small ounce of strength she had left, Yumi put her hands to Ken's and smiled weakly. "You haven't lost me yet," she whispered. With these words, Ken let go of her neck and buried his face onto her chest. "I don't deserve anything…" he sobbed. 

~~

Rex took a quick scan of the room. "Oy, where's Ken-kun?" she asked. "He hasn't returned from bringing Sena to school. He'll be alright though, don't worry! He's like that anyway, he's there, the next second he's gone and he's back again. Ehehehehe!" Youji replied, taking a sip of his wine. "Anyway, Rex and I found something suspicious in the school's software," Aya said, clicking on the PLAY button on the remote. A strange video played with strange, violent messages: kill, death, destroy. "So this must be what's brainwashing the students!" Sena exclaimed. Rex nodded, "It doesn't really command them, but it provokes them to do these things. The messages change from time to time." "It must be what caused my brother to kill himself…" Kyou whispered, his hands on his head. Youji rolled his eyes. "Ah, what's the big deal?" he said, "We'll all die sooner or later. Deal with it—" "Youji!" Aya hissed. "Anyway, Koua will have a dance soon and Sena thinks it'll be a good idea if some of us snoop around while they're occupated and I agree with him," Rex stated, "Aya-san, I'll be your date, ne?" Aya nodded. "Youji, get a car and stay near the academy, just in case. Tell Ken he'll be with us in the Academy. He's Sena's guardian and guardians of new students are always asked to be in Back To School events," he said.

~~

Ken laid on Yumi's lap as she leaned against a tree. Ken watched as the peach blossoms fell onto her long brown hair and her calm, sleeping face. He sat up straight and wiped the strands away from her face. "I have to go," he whispered into her ear, "Thank you…" and kissed her cheek. He laid his jacket on her body, to keep her warm, stood up and walked away. He didn't know why he was doing this. He wasn't supposed to. He'll just get hurt. She'll just get hurt. He didn't deserve her friendship. As he looked back on the young girl though, he couldn't help but smile.

**NOTE: Thanks for everyone who gave their votes and reviews, it really encouraged me! Ah! I hoped you guys liked that chapter. Sorry if Aya didn't meet Sakura YET. He will though, in the next chapter. Watch out for that, okay!? Thanks again! ^___^**


	3. My Past Comes to Me REVISED

  
  
NOTE: Weiss gluhen spoilers ahead and please don't forget to review!! =)

**Chapter 3: My Past Comes to Me**

  
Youji stepped on the brakes, putting the speeding car to a halt. Sena stepped out first, feeling dizzy from the whole experience and was followed by Ken. Kyou was already in the building and Aya and Rex walked there. "We're just about 3 blocks away," Rex informed them (They all had things put around their wrists and on their ears that would help them communicate with each other). Rex looked at Aya and smiled at him. 

"You know, you're pretty cute. I mean, not as cute as the boss, but you're near," Rex said. 

"Omi-kun?" Aya smirked, "How is he now? It's been a long time since I've seen him." 

Rex giggled. "He's so handsome! He doesn't look like that little girly klutz like in his past pictures." 

"Might not look like it but he is." 

"Girly?" 

"Don't forget klutz." 

"I really like him… he's the reason why I wanted to work with Weiss…" 

"…" 

"I hope he likes me too. Um, How about you, Aya-kun? Why did you join Weiss?" 

Aya looked at the sky. "It's a long and tiring story."

~

 Ken had an uneasy feeling when he entered. Yumi studied at Koua too and he didn't want to run into her. They would both get hurt if they became close, but he happened to like seeing what just walked into his view: a very familiar face… and jacket. Yumi sat down on a chair and took a sip of her wine. He was about to talk to her but called him, "Hidaka-san." He turned his head around and saw Todou. "It's great you came to our gathering. I actually wanted to talk to you," Todou said, "It's about Sena. Lately, he has been acting odd and he seems he to be very… nonconforming." "He's just like that. Please have patience on him. I'll talk to him soon. What did he do anyway?" Ken asked Todou blankly, trying to keep Yumi in view. Todou, being the sly observant bishie that he was noticed it and looked at what Ken was looking at. "He's been interfering with our acts lately and Yumi-chan will melt if you keep doing that," Todou said. Ken's eyes widened in surprise. 'How'd this brat know her?' Ken thought. "Do you know my sister?" Todou asked him. Ken nodded. "You're very different from her…" he said. Todou smirked. "Yes, very different. I'm her exact opposite. She's weak, dumb and embarrassing. Please don't tell anyone I told you we're related." "…" "Well, I'll leave you. I need to do something important." Ken nodded as Todou walked away. 'Sister?' he thought, 'how could that girl have a demon for a brother?' He then looked at the young girl. Her long, dark brown hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped, short, light blue dress, strappy black stilettos and a brown leather jacket that did not seem to suit her at all. It was too big for her and bit too manly. Well of course, it was, after all, Ken's. He gazed at her, even if his brain told him not to. She noticed him too, when she emptied her 8h glass of wine, and smiled at him. She called out his name drunkenly, her hand waving in the air. He walked to the cute girl as she kept on waving. She was just about to fall, but he caught her. She giggled and smiled happily at Ken. She took off her jacket and showed it to him. "I brought your jacket," she said, "I know it doesn't match my clothes but I thought I'd run into you here, you being Sena-kun's guardian and all. My brother just keeps on talking about him, know? 'That guy's really a pest,' he says. Hehe!" 'So Todou suspects…' he thought. He took the jacket, put it on the table and sat Yumi down on a chair. "You're drunk," he told her, "how many glasses have you taken?" Yumi showed him eight fingers. Ken rolled his eyes again. "You're a silly girl getting drunk in school," he scolded. Yumi stuck out her tongue and stood up, hands on her hips. "We juniors are only allowed three glasses, but I'm not that crazy to get myself caught... Ah, I know! Let's go someplace else. Come 'on! ," she told him, dragging him into the empty hallway. They started to talk about the other night as a slow tune started to play. Ken furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. He had to tell her how dangerous he really was. Even more dangerous than when he had tried to kill her. "Yumi-chan, you have to-" "Dance with me," she interrupted. He tried to resist her, but his body thought otherwise. Slowly, his arms crept around Yumi's waist and he pulled her close. "Ken-san, you really shouldn't have left me in the park," she told him teasingly, "I got a cold!" Ken chuckled and gave her a weak smile. She smiled back. "You know, you really are quite handsome…" she whispered as she stroked his cheek. Ken could feel that her heart began to beat faster and saw that her cheeks started to blush. She looked so beautiful; he just couldn't stop himself. Slowly, he wiped away the falling strands of her hair away from her face and kissed her.

 It felt so wonderful they didn't notice a red headed fiend grinning, watching them in the shadows. 

~

 Kyou stealthily made his way around the halls. Suddenly, he heard Sena's voice through his gadgets. In a soft whisper, Sena spoke, "Minna-san, the field seems to be empty--" Suddenly, Kyou heard the soft rustling of grass and quick, light steps. Sena spoke again, "People from the S-Class have come! They're carrying a dead-Nozomi-chan! They're going to bury her! I, I've got to go see!" "Be careful, Sena-kun," he heard Aya and Rex say. Sena moved swiftly, unnoticed by the S-Class and the adult that was with them… or so he thought. Inagaki, the school principal noticed him. "Oy, S-Class! A nuisance!" he shouted, pointing to Sena. Soon, Sena was being attacked! The S-Class took their swords from their sheaths and charged Sena but he dodged them very successfully. "Sensei, there are so many of them!" he whispered through his communication gadget. Aya heard the action very clearly on the his end of the gadget. He then nudged Rex and nodded. They knew what to do. "Kyou, go help Sena-kun. Rex, stay here and find out what you can. I'll go find Ken. His communicator's turned off," Aya instructed. Aya then headed for the door quickly. He walked so fast he accidentally bumped into a girl and caused her to fall. As he helped her up, a surprised look was on their faces. "Fujimaya-san!" then called out a colleague, "I see you have met my fiancée! This, Sakura-chan, is my fellow teacher, Fujimaya Aya."


	4. Mission

**Chapter 4: ****Mission******

Sakura took a deep breath. She never thought she would see Aya ever again and vice versa. She opened her mouth to speak, "Aya-kun, it's been… Aya-kun, I'm so happy to see you—". "Sakura-san," he interrupted, "congratulations, but I have to go now." 

~~

The battle was fierce. "Who?! Who the hell is the mastermind of all these things?!" Sena screamed in anger, punching the hell out of the S and G Class students. "What did Nozomi-chan and the others ever do?!" He shouted as he threw a G Class student against a tree trunk. Suddenly, stepping out of the darkness, Todou spoke, "It was Inagaki-san, of course." Inagaki looked confused, "Todou, what the?!" "It was him, Sena-san. He allowed the students to be brainwashed. This was all a part of his plan," Todou whispered into Sena's ear. "No, that's not true. I disagreed about the installation of the new brainwashing system," Inagaki argued. Unfortunately though, Todou's words were like a god's. Sena's anger led him to believe what Todou said and so, he jabbed his weapon into Inagaki. Everything was silent to Sena until a laugh came from Todou's mouth. "I didn't think a member of Weiss would be so easy to manipulate. Heh, what an idiot you are," he hissed, pointing a rifle to Sena's back. "Sena-kun, watch out!" came a voice from nearby. The voice grew louder as the person went near Sena and pushed him away from the shot. Sena turned around to see a bleeding Kyou on the ground. "Kyou…" he whispered. Though weak, Kyou stood up and smiled at Sena. "Go, Sena-kun. I'll take care of this. Hurry," he told him. Sena protested but Kyou kept on shoving him away. "Sena-kun, for the short time that I've met you, you instantly reminded me of my brother. I wasn't able to save him before and I… just please go, Sena-kun," Kyou said. Sena thanked him, nodded and ran. 

He reached the edge of the fields when he heard another shot, followed by a menacing laugh. Kyou was dead.

~~

"What the hell were you thinking, killing Inagaki?!" Aya asked angrily, pushing Sena against a wall. "Take it easy, Aya. The kid's new… although he DID ruin the mission… which was to investigate! Not to murder, you moron!" Youji said. Sena's eyes drooped to the floor in sadness and guilt. "Gomen…" he whispered. Aya released Sena and sat down. "This mission is all screwed up!" Youji whined, "Ken's so lucky he chose to fuck that cute girl… haay, I miss having sex." He was to whine some more when Ken suddenly entered the room. "I heard that. Anyway, it's not like I'm not doing anything for the mission. It just so happens that the girl I'm seeing is Todou's older sister and unfortunately, Youji, I didn't get to sleep with her," he stated. "Todou's sister? What if she's involved in the conspiracy as well?" Aya asked, "you and her meeting might be a part of their plan, you know that, right?" Ken rolled his eyes, "It's not like they know about our organization—" "They do… right before Todou was about to shoot me he said he never thought a member of Weiss would be easy to manipulate…" Sena interrupted. Ken took off his shades and then spoke, "Well, if she is a part of their plan, I'll just have to kill her."

~~

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" asked her fiancé. Sakura nodded. 'Aya…' she said to herself. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He looked more handsome than she last saw him. "Yuu," she whispered, nudging the back of her fiancé gently, "do you have Aya's number?" "Yeah… it's in the teachers' directory. Why?" Yuu said, "Do you know him even before I introduced you two?" "Yes… he's an old friend," she replied.

~~

It was past midnight and the Weiss retreated to their own sanctuaries. Sena lay in his bed, recalling about what just happened. It was his first kill and he could not help but feel guilty about it. Kyou died in the process too… in order to protect him. He felt weak, useless and stupid. He needed someone to talk to, but who? He had no friends… no family. He turned his body sideways and looked at his door. How hard he hoped someone would knock and finally, after a few minutes, someone did. He stood up and let the man in. he was carrying a grocery bag in his right hand while the other one was in his pocket. Sena sat on his bed and stared blankly while the man took out the grocery bag's contents. 

"Sena-kun," the man said, throwing Sena a can of beer, "it's not really my nature to give these things out, especially to minors, but it really is calming." 

"Arigatou, Aya-sensei."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Guilty…I just, I feel like—"

"Don't blame yourself, Sena. We all die sooner or later. Kyou knew that…"

"I can't help it… I just feel as if I have so many weaknesses! I feel so stupid!"

"What's so bad about having weaknesses or being stupid once in a while?"

"…what do you mean?"

"All humans have weaknesses. I do, and so do you. The fact that I still have weaknesses makes me feel proud. It means I still have a bit of humanity in me… I'm now going to say something that is from Fujimaya Ran's thoughts…"

"Ran? That's your real name?—"

"If you want to quit, do it now. Now that you still have time for redemption. I won't stop you."

~~  
  


Sakura was restless. The sun had started to rise but still she could not sleep. She so desperately wanted to talk to Aya. She twisted and turned but it was no avail, her brain was commanding her to call her 'long lost love'. After another hour, she finally gave in to her brain's commands and dialed Aya's number on her cell phone.

"Good morning" Aya greeted, "may I know who's on the line?"

"Ummm… ummmm… it's, it's… uh, Sakura."

"…"

"I got your number from Yuu-kun."

"Oh. Congratulations, by the way—"

"I just want to find out how you're doing… I miss you, Aya."

"… I'm okay. How is Aya-chan?"

"She's doing fine. She's studying abroad already, did you know that? You should have seen her. she looked so pretty in the pictures she sent me."

"That's good. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright too. Yuu is treating me well and I'm taking up medicine."

"That's great."

"Yeah, it is. Um, would you like to meet up with me?"

"Now?"

"If it's okay… it is a weekend and all…"

"Sure."

"That's great! I'll go dress up. Meet me at Central Perk, okay? That's near the 2nd avenue."

"Okay, see you there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**NOTE: ahhhhhhh!!! That's it! Thank you for the reviewers that reviewed and kazaa members that upload Gluhen!       You're the best! Anyway, I'm pretty confused about what next to write so please please please review and        give me your suggestions. Thanks again! ^___________^**

            P.S. You might be wondering where I got the name Central Perk for Aya and Sakura's meeting. It's from       FRIENDS.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own gluhen!**


	5. Doubts

**Chapter 5: Doubts**

The rained poured down and it was getting pretty cold. Aya ordered some coffee and took a sip. Sakura was late but he was pretty sure she'd show up. He was right. A few minutes later the beautiful girl entered the shop. "Aya-kun," she said as she sat down in front of him, "I'm sorry if I'm late… it's just that Yuu and I got into a little argument." Aya nodded.

"May I know what about?" he asked.

"Nothing important really. He just got a little jealous. It's resolved now, so don't worry."

"Oh.. that's good. He's the jealous type then, huh? Be careful…"

"Thanks. Um… so how are you now? Are you still.. umm…"

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Let's just not talk about it."

"Hai…"

"So how are you and Yuu-san? Is he good to you?"

"Yes, I guess. He doesn't hit me or anything, and he gives me what I need."

"You're really grown up now, Sakura-chan. By the way… congratulations again."

"Thank you, Aya-kun. I have doubts on the marriage though… What if he's really not 'The One'? What ifm the man I really love loves me too… "

"…Sakura-chan—"

"You will go to our wedding, right?"

"If I can. It's been a really long time since we last talked, hasn't it?"

"Hai. We have a lot of catching up to do!"

"Um, Sakura-chan, how about dinner?"

"But it's still early for that…"

"…"

"Ah! I know! Let's watch a movie! THEN we'll have dinner. What do you think?"

"It's a good idea."

~~~~

Yumi's hangover was pretty bad. She had started barfing the moment she woke and she felt awful. She combed her hair, washed her face and went to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. Much to her surprise though, it was already prepared by Todou and a stranger. "What the hell?" She asked, "I thought we were to meet later?" "This cannot wait, sister," Todou replied, "The Weiss member, Sena has killed Inagaki-san and we need you to get information from Hidaka-san." Yumi collapsed. She had done a favor for her brother by befriending Ken and thought that the assassination plan for Inagaki by Weiss was crap. She thought Todou just wanted her to check Ken out if he would be a good student for the Academy. "I, I thought… I… I can't believe this!" she cried. "Well believe it," the stranger told her, "coz the next one they'll be killing is yer brother." "So, sister, will you be willing to help me?" Todou asked. "Inagaki-san was like a father to me. You are my only family now, Todou-kun. I can't lose you," she replied. 

"I can't believe Yumi fell for that. She really is dumb," Todou told the stranger.

"Hm… I don't know. she really is starting to like Hidaka. She has potential to suddenly switch sides you know."

"If that's the case then, Schuldig, do keep an eye on her."

~~~

NOTE: Well, that's it for now.


End file.
